The Hunt
by Terralovespandabears
Summary: So,Hi this is my first story posted on here, so this is my fan characters in a small short book? or series, whatever so, thanks for reading and please review, tell me what i need to work on. Thank you  Terra out!
1. Chapter 1

The tiny wolf looked up at her brother's eyes, his blood red eyes that stared down at her in disappointment. He lifted his foot and it landed on her small head, surprisingly the little girl did not scream only the sound of his foot hitting her head and a small yelp.

" Your useless!" He mocked, she hated him.

" I'm only ten you damned idiot what do you expect from me!" she screamed.

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and put her up to his face and took a knife in put it in front of her hand.

" You may not fight now cause of your feeble mind being taken over by emotion, but your instinct will change that fact." He took the knife to her arm and slashed it and drops her.

She laid on the ground whimpering in pain, then she smelt it, her own blood, her heart started pumping aderline running through her. Then everything around her went silent, then a voice so familiar came back to her.

" That damned liar,I told him plainly not to hurt you,...well then, Terra don't you agree your innocence has gone far behind anyways,... " the voice whispered.

" Yes,... mama..." her facial expressions was starting to change from pain to a smile.

" Well, then there's only on thing to do after he's done "roughing" you up" she smiled widely.

"whats that?" her smile widen

" Lets kill him..."

Terra rose from her bed gasping, she hated when Kurasa made her dream of the shit she done as a child.

" Kurasa, Why did you show me this?" Terra asked.

No response, Kurasa was a confusing person, well demon, whatever the hell she was, she was kinda scared to figure out herself.

"Do you hate me?"Terra asked.

Again, no reply, she suddenly remember why Kurasa didn't answer. Terra looked over to her hand, it was shaking wildly and her vision was blurred. Kurasa wasn't ignoring her, it was hunting time again,she hadn't hunt in awhile, due to this her body was starting to react.

Terra's body is a wolf and demon hybrid, body of a wolf, but mental and physical means of a demon, due to her mixed blood inside her, it craves flesh and blood. Her body , without hunting, slowly goes into a coma like state, slowly starting out shaking, craving, then bleeding internally, suddenly a coma,... then... death. Due to some of the symptoms explained, she cannot interact with the demon that controls her, Kurasa until nightfall when Kurasa has all control.

Terra looked over at the time of the clock.

"Ten o'clock in the freaking morning," she said quietly," DAMNIT!"

She jumped out the bed then went into her bathroom, she then starts looking through a medicine cabinet. The wolf standing on a stool looks over and her eyes are turning demonic but turning a grayish color than the usually shiny blood red mixed in with her light purple eye's.

"Terra?" a small voice came from at the door.

"Y-yes who is it?" she stopped searching inside the cabinet for a few seconds to look over the door.

"MiYuki, are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine but, have you seen any needles inside a wrapped up bag?" Terra asked quickly.

" Actually, yes momma put them into the refrigerator, she said not to touch them that they belonged to you, just letting you know,"MiYuki answered innocently,"Why do you need them Terra?"

"Something you wouldn't understand, I won't say why but you would probably never trust me again after I told you, anyway enough with mushy shit i need those, thanks for telling me,"she patted MiYuki's head and headed for the door.

Terra ran very fast into the living room,then outta no where something felt like it hit her and she hit the ground on her knees.

"D-Damnit it shouldn't have affected me so fast," she shiver," I-I can't g-get up!"

Suddenly like magic a needle filled with dark thick liquid was in her face, she looked up at the figure, the dog tail, not like any wolf features, the floppy ears. She knew who came to save the day, it was Stark.

"Terra,Terra,Terra what am i going to do with you,"he sighed," I told you to tell me when you needed to hunt again."

He stuck the needle in her arm and injected her with the liquid inside quickly. He threw the needle away and went back to Terra lifting her like a tiny child.

"Ugh, Stark I could have gotten up, and you didn't have to inject me I'm not a little child," she gritted her teeth," and about hunting, what am i going to tell you? Here I am I'm hungry for flesh and bones feed me!"

"Still, you know what we have to do tonight," he saw her light purple eyes turn dark and sadden,"on the other hand, rest up everything will be fine!"

She didn't respond to him, she usually would have told someone to back off, or scream at them, she never liked emotion, that is why she never got close to people. Ever since she was transported to Earth, that is all she felt was emotion. Emotion, such a simple word to mean so much to people. She looked up at Stark, the only person she's really cared about,as in the sense of "loving" a guy. At her old plant, the men where afraid of her, looked down at her as a wild women, never to be wed to the fear of being killed, and dealing with a "whore" due to the fact Terra is a succubus.

"So when do we begin?" Terra asked relunctling.

" Ten-o' clock" Stark said like it was nothing important. 

_"They say innocence is being like a child sweet and kind,but what if that innocence is forced away by evil,then where is the innocent one and the "bad guy""_


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

Chapter 2  
>The Dream<p>

Chapter 2

The Dream

The outside around her was peaceful, everything was as it should be. Suddenly,the area turned red and black, her eye's opened to the light purple eye's shining demonically. She looked over to a small dog in front of her, she smiled widely.

"Here, puppy,"Terra smiled," I have a treat for you."

Her eye's glowed red, she wanted the flesh and blood from it badly, the dog came to her like a obedient good willed dog. The dog seemed to like her, a lot. It jumped into her lap, only wanting attention from her, wanting love. She pet the dog, but only for a little while. She then grabbed the dog by the fur on the back of its neck and brought it to her face. The dog whined in pain and sorrow for what Terra was doing to the poor thing.

"Sayonara " she whispered.

The dog licked her hand in forgiveness and she took her sword and stabbed the dog in the stomach. She laughed in her successful kill, she threw it away for her, giving it time to fully die. Then suddenly like magic, the dog changed its form, into to something like what Terra looked like. Curious about the new form she went over cautiously, only to see what the new figure was. Her eye's shrunk, she recognized the figure.

It was Stark...

She ran over to him, her eyes still emotionless, but she felt sorrow deep within her, like it was something important, but something like she accidently put a bruise on him instead of killing him. His eye's looked at her terrified, she looked down on him like a weakling.

"I'm sorry,.. Terra", his eyes closed.

"STARK NO!" Terra rose from the couch yet again screaming at the top of her lungs.

She looked over and saw Stark napping on the chair, unaware of her screaming. She looked at the time again, it was only a little past eleven o'clock. She remembered what happened, Stark sat her down on the couch to let her shaking and dizziness go away. Terra slowly got up, went into the kitchen without falling, and grabbed another blood filled needle and injected herself.

"Shoot me", she whispered.

"Why? I mean it's less fun without you around, I mean I wouldn't be here without you my dear,"she recognized that voice, what bad timing,"What you thought you lost me?"

"Screw you Kurasa, your messed up mind showing me the most disgusting shit in one dream," Terra growled," I oughta just swallow holy water as punishment!"

"What are you talking about you damned psychopath, I never showed you anything, remember I can only show you memories, and nightmares," she screamed in her head,"You, my idiot saw a vision, I can't help that, blame the heavens!"

Terra looked ? What the hell could have the heavens wanted? Was it a warning, or a sick divine trick? Who knows.

"Hmm anyways, Terra, hunting tonight," Terra wasn't listening, Kurasa was ignored once again," fine, screw you, but if you keep disobeying me, like you did the last hunt, there will be punishment, I mean it."

Kurasa disappeared, a sigh of relief came over Terra's face. Finally, the bitch was gone.

She looked at the time again, eleven twenty. Eleven hours and twenty minutes till hunting.

A noise suddenly came through the door, MiYuki looked at Terra on the kitchen floor. She sighed and went over to Terra and helped her off the floor.

"Terra, how are you feeling?" MiYuki asked.

"Oh, I'm fine now sweetie, perfectly fine," she reassured her," what MiYuki?"

"Momma wants to know if you wanna come and play with us today at the park, she already asked Stark and was looking for you," she replied,"So... wanna go play?"

"Sure," Terra answered,"but we have to stop before ten o'clock."

MiYuki's face lighted," It's a deal then!"

_"Why must we be so degraded of ourselves to please other people, it may turn into something more serious than just pleasing, it may turn into a deadly sin."_


	3. Chapter 3 Fun and Games

Terra looked to her right at MiYuki, her foster sisters Levia ,MiZuki ,Dhaila , and their stepmother Starlight. Starlight trying to keep the poor kids in line to tell them the rules of the game, but every time she would speak a word MiYuki would turn around and slap Dhaila.

Terra looked over to her left, she saw her two animal companions Angelia and Darkri, with Naomi and her adopted baby in her arms playing in the sand. Across from them was Stark sitting by the fence laughing at Starlights poor struggle of keep her daughters together.

"The gang's all here,"she thought to herself,"Wow, that is cheesy as hell."

She remembered before all this stuff happened to her, when her cousin Katie and her would play with a simple ball or chase each other for fun, that was until Kurasa took over her. She looked down at her hands, her first kill, that one kill made her lose her innocence for the rest of her life, sadly though, she was only five years old. After that, it was all training, no play due to fear of her hurting another child.

Her flashback was stopped by a sudden black and blue fur in front of her face, it was Stark's dog tail.

"Pfh, pfh fff pfh", was all she could say.

"Oh sorry you looked sadden so I covered your face so people wouldn't see your face, since you know you don't like to show emotion", Stark mocked and moved his tail out of her face.

" Screw you!" Terra screamed, "Like i wanted you here anyways!"

"Ahhh here we go again, you know you love me shorty", Stark laughed, " you just afraid to show it!~"

Terra didn't respond she just looked away,face red as ever.

" I KNEW IT hehe!", Stark kept mocking her.

" Do I need to punch you in the balls,..AGAIN!" Terra laughed,"!"

Stark put his hands to cover himself, his eye's wide as dinner plates.

"That's n-not necessary t-thank you," he winced as he remembered last time.

Terra laughed evilly, she loved torturing men, or anybody in that matter, but mostly men, but hey what do you except from a succubus? Starks ears perked up, MiYuki was hollering at him.

"Oh Okay!", Stark hollered back, "Hey miss grumpy pants, they want me to join the game with them as a goalie, want to play with us?"

"MiYuki already tried, I told her I was sick" Terra replied.

" I thought you told her you was going to play?" Stark asked.

"I did but then I changed my mind about playing, that is why I bought my sketch pad, I going to draw~"Terra said harshly.

"That is really mean, but oh well, its you we're talking about, heh, anyways I'm off to play a game, don't try to hard not to watch me!" Stark boasted.

" Oh please don't make me puke" Terra made a blech sound.

Stark shrugged and ran off leaving Terra. Terra looked over at the field and started her work, the game started. She watched as each players did horribly, she just keep watching and drawing what she saw. After awhile she looked over to realize what she was drawing, it was a sketch of Stark.

" W-w-what the hell!" her face turn bright red.

She closed her sketch pad really fast to hide everything. Strangely she did not rip the page out. She sighed and thought to herself and started drifting off to sleep, but realized what she was about to do. She woke herself up, she didn't feel like hearing Kurasa's shit at the moment.

Terra got up, laughed a little to hide aggravation and went over to the field.

" Oh look who decide to join us" Starlight giggled," I can never get you out and playing with us and Stark is older than you."

Terra just smiled, she understood that Starlight was only trying to get Terra outgoing, she knows everything that happened with Terra, she is the one that helped her in the end. However she can never do the two things she tries to do...

Help Terra to stop her bloodthirst ...

Be Terra's mother...

Yes, it was nice for her to take her in with nobody wanting to have the burden of having a killing sixteen year old on their hands and the hands of the law on her head every week, but their some things she couldn't fix, her mind psychologically was already screwed up.

Stark looked at her sympathy and mouthed the words, "Sorry, if i made you feel guilty"

Terra shook her head and mouthed, "Nah I was bored."

Stark smiled with excitement showing his two fangs, Terra laughed and him and he shut up mouth tightly.

" I'm goalie, I want to go up against fangy over here," Terra mocked, "lets go!"

Stark face turned red, then changed to a changeling smile.

"Bring it on!"

"Fools, everyone of them, they'll see that my aprentince is not some child, if i don't stop this foolishness soon it'll make her soft, I don't want this, Terra I hope your listening, cause that boy is going FIRST!" her demon whispered quietly while watching her pocessed child playing a useless game. 

_"Love, such a painful, but beautiful emotion, without we are weak, but with it causes so much pain, so do we need this emotion, or is this emotion the one that will kill us all in the end?"_


End file.
